Rexy the awsome clone and cody
by foxxxduo
Summary: what happens when to crazy girls get a visit by their two favorite clones from starwars read and find out
1. Chapter 1

This is what happens when I get really bord and don't feel like writing on any of my other stories . also I was sad when I couldent find and fanfiction with rex in our world so I made one

***********************************************************************************8

"Kam! Get down here! Your favorite shows on."

"I'm taking a shower just pause it."

"It's the downstairs one."

"Then go upstairs and turn it on and pause it."

"But then I will miss a second of it. Besides your favorite character, Rex, is on."

"Fine. I'm coming down, but only because Rexy's on."

Kammi went up to the living room and turned on the t.v. She typed in the channel for star wars and then paused it on Rex's face before going down to get her sister.

"Come upstairs now. I've got it paused on Rex's face."

"But I don't want to. See look. Cody's on."

"We can talk about your fantasy boyfriend later."

She suddenly swore that the t.v. paused, and Cody looked at Bree for a second before it continued. She immediately just assumed it was part of the show.

"He's not my fantasy boyfriend. You're just trying to make it seem that Rex isn't your fantasy boyfriend."

"I'm going to unpause the t.v. then."

"No wait. I'm coming. I'm coming," she said tripping on a wire and rushing upstairs forgetting to turn off the t.v.

The show finally ended, and little did they know Rex and Cody were sitting downstairs in the basement.

"Okay. I'm going to the store to get spaghettios. Did you want anything?"

"Don't. Ever. Forget. Gummy bears."

"That's really unhealthy you know."

"I don't care. I want gummy bears for dinner."

"You're always craving gummy bears. Every time I go to the store you ask for them. I'm getting you fruit snacks. You have had enough gummy bears for a lifetime. Just look at that potbelly."

"That's not a potbelly. It's just baby fat."

"Whatever potbelly."

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing," she said as she got into her car and left.

As soon as the engine finishing roaring, the house became silent except for two voices.

She soon remembered that they had forgot to turn the t.v. off downstairs, but she didn't know that the t.v. was now broken thanks to the two clones. Bree quietly came downstairs before coming face to face to a clone in yellow and a clone in blue. The clone in yellow noticed Bree first before hitting Rex and pointing at her. Bree fearfully took a step back.

"Don't freak out. Don't freak out. We are not going to hurt you. We just want to know how we got here," said Rex.

As soon as Rex took a step closer to her, she ran away. Rex and Cody both sighed before running after her.

"We are not going to hurt you. Please stop running," yelled Cody.

Bree immediately ran into her bedroom and closed the door locking it. She saw the doorknob twist and heard a knock on her door.

"Ma'am please. We just want to talk."

"I'm not talking to you. Leave me alone. Why can't you be an assassin or something. Something awesome?"

The two clones looked at each other before Rex knocked on the door again.

"Ma'am if you don't open the door, we are coming in."

"You can't come in. What if I'm getting dressed?"

"Are you?"

"No well maybe I am. I could be. I'm going to start getting dressed now."

"I don't believe you," said Cody as he knocked the door down to find the room empty.

Bree hid in the far end of her closet thinking to herself 'don't look in the closet, don't look in the closet, don't look in the closet.'

Rex checked under the bed while Cody went to check in the closet. She started hyperventilating as soon as she came eye to eye to him. She then pushed him over and tried to run out of the room only to have her leg grabbed by Cody tripping her. She managed to kick Cody away before she started to slowly back out of the room. Cody immediately picked her up into a bear hug.

"Let me go!"

Suddenly they all heard a sound of the garage door opening.

"What is that?"

"The garage door. My sister's home. Can you let me go now? I have to make sure she got me gummy bears."

Rex looked at Cody before Cody put her down. Bree immediately ran out of the room and shut the door holding it closed.

"You two are in a time out for chasing me."

"Bree. I'm home, and I got you your gummy bears."

"Does it have the green kind in it?"

"Yes."

"I'm not eating that because the green is touching everything else."

Bree felt a tug on the door.

"Kam. Can you come up here? I have two clones locked in my room."

"This better not be another prank."

"It's not. I promise. Can you just come, and hurry? I think they are about to escape."

Kam rolled her before slowly coming up the stairs. She watched as the door tugged at Bree's arm.

"What did you put in your room? It better not be that dog again. I told you. We can't keep him. He's the neighbor's dog."

"I swear that dog is a stray, and no. I don't have the dog in my room. I have two clones in it, and they are about to escape from their time out."

Kam rolled her eyes before pushing Bree out of the way and opening the door. As soon as it opened one of the clones came out and tackled her. She found herself eye to eye to Rex's helmet as Cody tackled Bree. Bree started freaking out.

"You're in a time out! Get back in your time out!"

Cody just looked at Rex who was staring at Kam. Rex immediately released her and stood up. Cody did the same.

"What the heck was that for?" asked Kam angrily.

Rex removed his helmet.

"Sorry ma'am, but your friend here locked us in her room."

"Well no duh. Of course she's going to lock you in her room if your chasing her. What did you expect? What are you? Some kind of sick and twisted rapist?"

Cody removed his helmet.

"With all due respect ma'am. We didn't mean any harm."

"Riiiiiight."

"Alright. Well if you're really clones then name one person who had betrayed you."

Cody and Rex both looked at each other.

"We had one of our own brothers betray us. Slick and the jedi general Krel."

"Okay. They're the real deal."

"I wanna listen to creed."

"Okay just so you guys go. Bree's a little random sometimes."

Bree went over and turned on the song bullets. Rex looked over at Cody, and Cody looked back at her. Kam just shrugged.

"It is a pretty good song, and also she's pretty obsessed with the song because she's obsessed with assassin's creed."

"So what is this assassin's creed."

"It's about Altair, and she's just a little bit obsessed over it. Just a little bit though."

"Hey you guys want some french toast? I can put some gummy bears in it. You can have the green ones Cody. I don't like them."

Kam looked at the two and mouthed the word no as Bree ran downstairs to start making french toast gummy bears.

"Oh great. She's going to burn down the house. Can you help me?"

Rex shrugged his shoulders before following Kam downstairs.

"Bree. Why do I always have to be the one to tell you not to make weird things?"

"Because you love me, and they're not weird. They are creative."

"That's just another word for weird Bree. You're weird."

"No. I'm creative."

"Okay. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Speaking of sleeping.. Where are the two clones going to sleep? I call Cody!"

Cody looked at Rex confused.

"How does she know my name?"

"I know your name too Rex," she said pointing at Rex.

"You're not Altair though, so you won't attack me. Mainly because you're not an assassin, and assassin's don't like it when they know their names because they're not supposed to know their names, and if I knew his name, then I could be a templar spy, so then he'd have to kill me, but the weird thing is. He actually ends up dating the templar girl, Maria, who is one of the leaders of the templar things. Well what really happens. He kidnaps her. Well then… I love it when she says, 'what would happen if I just started screaming now,' and then Altair would say, 'they would just cover their ears and keep moving.' And that my friends is the story of Altair. Well the story of Altair and Maria that is-"

Kam covered Bree's mouth as Bree continued mumbling on.

"I think I'm just going to take her outside and tie her to a pole."

"Why would you do that to her? She's your sister."

"It's a joke. Get a joke Rex."

"Oh. Okay."

"She's just a little obsessive, so I'm just going to put her downstairs to play her favorite game, and Bree I swear if you try to bring Altair into our world again, I will tie you to a pole outside, and I will leave you there for a week, and no that is not a joke. I'm serious."

"She's done that before?"

"Yes, and it's really irritating. She almost broke the x-box last time."

"Why do you always threaten your sister?"

"It's sisterly love, and if I don't threaten her, she won't listen."

"She never goes through with her threats, so I'm just gonna-"

"Bree! Don't make me come down there."

"But. I want Alty."

"Cody. You know what. I'm going to tell you a secret. It's about Bree."

"No don't tell him!"

"Well then you better come upstairs."

"No."

"Okay. I'm telling him then. Hey Cody. Bree likes you."

"No! How could you do this to me?!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"She has a cute little crush on you. I can tell because she's been acting more random than usual."

Cody's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Rex who was smirking at him.  
>"It's kind of obvious," said Rex.<p>

"I have been here for 10 minutes, and I already have girl hitting me. I am good. I feel kind of bad for you Rex," joked Cody.

"Oh no! I'm in love with an Ezio!"

"Oh. She's playing assassin's creed 2 again."

They went downstairs to see the game paused.

"Why aren't you playing Alty?"

"I don't know what to do. I saw this game, and I started playing, and I forgot that I started it over, and now I'm in this part of the game where Ezio and Christina have a scene, and I don't want to see the scene."

"Well then just close your eyes and play the scene, and then when you hear Christina's father coming in, then you can open your eyes and escape the predicament he is in."

"But I don't want to see him dressing."

"Why is she even playing this game then?"

"I don't know. She begged me to get the game, and now she's too scared to play it. I'm surprised she's playing it now."

"I didn't feel like playing with Alty because I knew he'd yell at me if I did."

Kam walked over and turned off the xbox.

"You're done playing the game now, and I told Cody your little secret, so you're going to have to explain this to him. Rex you come with me. I have to show you something. Cody stay down here and make sure she doesn't play that game."

Cody just smiled as he set his helmet down on a chair. Rex followed Kammi out of the room.

"So you're Bree right?" said Cody.

"Yep," she said as she turned the console back on.

"Didn't your sister tell you not to play that game anymore?"

"I'm not. I'm making you an account, and you're going to play it. Shhhh. She doesn't need to know."


	2. Chapter 2

Rex followed Kammi upstairs.

"So what is it you wanted to show me?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to embarrass Bree some more. Cody is not an Ezio is he?"

"What's an Ezio?"

"You know how she was playing that assassin's creed game?"

"Yeah?"

"Well Ezio was the guy who was going to have a scene with Christina. Christina's his girlfriend, but he'll still do anything to get any pretty women into his bed. If you know what I mean."

Rex's eyes widened.

"Oh no. I don't believe he is."

"That's not really an answer Rex. Anyhow. Let's figure out where you are going to be sleeping. Those are our two rooms. And no. Sadly we do not have a spare bedroom. That bedroom is taken by a bunch of broken computers. The only other room is the computer room, so you can either sleep in my room or on the couch downstairs."

"Well since Cody is probably going to be sleeping on the couch, I will probably just end up sleeping in this room. Unless there's another room."

"You can sleep on a bunch of broken computers."

"Why do you have a room full of broken computers anyway?"

"Bree likes to collect them and try to fix them. She hasn't made any success yet unless you count the many she blew up. Yeah, and that's one of the reasons why I make her work on her computers outside."

"Hey! I found my fluffy blanket."

Kam looked at Rex.

"Oh no. Please tell me she did not just find her fluffy blanket," she said as she ran out of the room and downstairs.

"Cody what did you do?!"

"Nothing. She just said she found a blanket, and I went upstairs."

"Cody. You might want to get that away from her or stand back."

"Why?"

"I took that away from her for a reason."

"You hid my fluffy blanket from me! You said the president needed it to save the world! You said Mr. Fluffer's died a hero saving the world!"

"I knew I should have put that in the shredder. She was five when I took it from her."

"Where are your parents anyway?"

"They passed away."

"How did they die?"

"It was a car crash, and we didn't want to be separated, so Kam pretended to be 18, so she could be my legal guardian."

"Oh," said Rex.

"What is this president anyway."

"Umm it's like our ruler, but we vote for him."

"Change of subject," said Bree.

"Now interrogation time. Why did you take my fluffy blanket and lie to me?! You are found guilty and sentenced to twenty years in prison or you will bake me a cake with gummy bears and frosting and chocolate chips inside and umm… all other stuff that's bad for you or you will let me cook creative things for a full week, and you can not question me.

"How about I just shred your blanket, pretend he died a hero, and ignore all of this."

"Noooo!" she screamed before running downstairs with her blanket. Rex just looked at her confused.

"Like I said. Random."

Cody looked at her.

"Why did you take her fluffy blanket in the first place?"

"You'll find out in about an hour."

"Nobody touches my blanket! If anyone touches it, I will destroy you! Nobody touches my blanket!"

"Oh I guess I was wrong."

"Oh. Okay."

"And that's why you never give her a fluffy blanket."

**I like rex but im not sure how to star the next scean hmmmmm if you have an ideas let me know :)**


	3. squirt

Rex and Cody watched as bree ran around with her fluffy blanket while Kam chased her.

"NOOOOOO! You will never have Mr. Fluffers!" she yelled as she ran up the stairs.

"A little help?!" yelled Kam to the clones.

Rex just stared at her for a moment before sighing and following her. Cody did the same.

"Are you sure there isn't anything wrong with her?" asked Cody.

"Noooo, there's nothing wrong with her. Especially since she's acting like a little toddler who doesn't want to lose her blanket," said kam sarcastically.

"Hey, you said my personality makes you happy!" said Bree who was hiding in the bathroom.

Kam looked at the clones and motioned for them to keep quiet.

"Guys? I know you're out there!" Kam opened the door only to come face to face with a water gun.

"You fell right into my trap!" yelled Bree.

"Easy Bree. Let's not do anything you'll regret now," said Cody not knowing it was a water gun.

"Regret? Why would I regret it?" asked Bree as she smirked.

Rex took a step forward trying to calm Bree down.

"NOOO!" she shouted as she pointed it at him. "No one gets close to me, or I shoot!"

"Look Bree. We can work this out, right?" said Kam.

"No. We can't work it out."

"Why not?"

"Because Hydro tells me you must die!"

"Wait who is Hydro?!" cried Rex.

"He's my master," said Bree as she continued smirking.

"Hydro doesn't like clones either," she said as she pointed her weapon at Cody.

"Can I be on Hydro's side?" asked Kam.

Bree glared at her before smirking yet again.

"I don't know. I don't think Hydro likes you. Besides you are my main target!" With that said she pointed the water gun at Kam.

"Bye bye Kammi!" As she fired, Rex immediately pushed Kam out of the way and braced himself for the oncoming bullet that never came. Instead he felt wet.

"Hydro shall be fallowed! For Hydro!" Bree yelled as she chased Kam and shot her with more water. "Bree stopp! I hate getting wet!"

"Do you submit to Hydro?"

"Never!"

"Die!"

Kam ran downstairs and grabbed her two water guns. She threw one over to Cody.

"Pick a side! Dragons versus werewolves!"

Cody looked at the harmless weapon as Rex came downstairs.

"Rex catch!"

Rex caught the squirtgun and looked up confused before looking at Cody.

"Ok Bree we have to do this the right way!"

"Ok fine."

"Let's explain the rules of the game to the newbies."

"Ok i'll-"

"Nope I will do it! Ok so it's dragons versus werewolves. My team is werewolves and hers is dragons. Her leader is Hydro the fierce dragon of night. Mine is wherewolves. My leader is Promisist, the most dangerous wolf of the forest! As legend has, it she will rise again to defeat the dragon, Hydro, and restore order to the land. Hydro wants the werewolves as minions. Both sides are evil just so you know, so there's no good side."

"Ok ummmm.."

"Choose a side," said Kam.

"Hurry! Hydro grows impatient and waits for his new warriors to join him!"

"I'll choose Promisist. I like how she seems to want peace in life," said Rex as he walked over to Kam.

"Hydro just wants the wolves to die, so he can rule, and Cody you're on my team now because Rex chose the werewolves."

Cody rolled his eyes before walking over to Bree.

"Outside! Oh, and be warned. The neighbors will end up joining us. It's a huge battle on who is awesome. So if anyone asks, you're cosplayers, or Bree forced you to where your outfits. No questions? Let's go!"

As soon as they got outside Bree started attacking Kam.

"Die unmortal!"

Rex rolled while he shot at Bree.

"Go werewolves!" shouted Kam as she shot back and ran around the house.

"Hey! They're playing it again!" shouted a teen as he ran into the house to grab his squirtgun. Next thing Rex and Cody knew, the whole neighborhood was playing.

"Commaris, the enemy is overpowering us!" shouted one of the teens who was on her side.

"Commaris?"

"It means female ruler, and it's my name for the game. Bree's name is Fage."

"Everyone to the castle's fortress!" Rex watched as everyone who was on her team followed her to the 'fortress' which was the side of the rode with chalk on it."

"Runner!" she called. A boy ran up to her.

"Yes my liege?"

"Any news of the battle?"

"Fage requires a meeting."

"Tell her I accept."

The boy nodded before running across the 'battlefield.' He heard some cheering from the other players.

"Like the rules of the game before! For those of you who are new, the leaders of both sides will meet and negotiate before continuing. capture is allowed. Only after the battle has begun is it that if you are shot, you are captured, and you will be trapped on the other team's side until someone has rescued you, and rather than questioning, ask your fellow players!"

The boy who had ran off returned.

"Meeting will begin. Both sides return to the startout line!" yelled the boy as he and another boy ran over to the end of the line. Kam and Bree walked over to the line.

"Who is your second?" said Bree.

"I call forth Rex!" Rex looked confused as some kids cheered.

"Go over to your leader. You're her second!" said a voice. Rex looked even more confused but stepped forward anyway.

"Who is your second?!" said Kam.

"I call forth Cody!" said Bree.

Cody stepped forward and looked at Rex as if he knew what would happen.

"Your second is responsible for saving you if you are captured and will help command your troops. If both leader and second is captured, then the game is over, and the team that still has a leader or second wins!" called the two boys.

"Who is your sprinter?" said Kam.

"David. Who is your runner?"

"Chelsy." The boy on their side of the line took a step back and a girl stepped forward.

"Runners and sprinters are neutral. Their main goal is to capture the opposing team's flag. If they are captured, they join the team that had captured them and will then choose four other sprinters and runners. They are allowed to free captured players. If they succeed in capturing the flag, the leader is in capture until the flag is recaptured." said Bree.

"Are the rules of the game agreed?" asked Kam hearing the cheers on her side.

"Agreed," said Bree as they both turned and returned to their line.

"Ready? Begin!"

**I actually have like 10 chappys ready i'm just lazy because eof the lack of reviews also BUNNIES! give me a bunny review if you like**


End file.
